


Frankenstein's Monster

by Firewolf2132



Series: Code Geass/X-Men [2]
Category: Code Geass, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles is a bad father, Child Abuse, Child Experimentation, Even more than usual, F/M, Lelouch Is A Mutant, Mutant Powers, Mutant Revolution, V.V is creepy, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf2132/pseuds/Firewolf2132
Summary: I do not own X-Men or Code Geass. They are the properties of their respective owners.This now the true story. The other two attempts had parts that I now realize did not fit with my original goals. This time, I hope to do it right.Enjoy!
Series: Code Geass/X-Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839976
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-Men or Code Geass. They are the properties of their respective owners.
> 
> This now the true story. The other two attempts had parts that I now realize did not fit with my original goals. This time, I hope to do it right.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Of all the times-" Marianne complains as she descends the stairs. She has just put her children to bed and sent out the security team. Her husband's _confidant_ said he wanted a word. As much as she would like to, she can't refuse him. She sees him down below.

"What is this about V.V?"

The little gremlin smirks as he looks up at her. The little dwarf, with his unnatural skin and even less natural eyes, sends chills down Marianne's spine. She doesn't know how Charles tolerates him.

"There's something we need to discuss Marianne?"

She raised her brow. "What is this about? Is there a problem with the plan?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. But that is a different problem, V.V said offhandedly. "My real issue is with you."

"With me?"

"Yes. You see, Charles seems to be enjoying the time he is spending with you. He seems to prefer your company over that of any other."

"And why is that so strange. I am his wife, I carried his children."

"Yes, you did. So did a hundred other women, despite that, Charles seems to prefer you to all of them. And that is a problem."

Marianne frowned. "And why is that?"

V.V turned to Marianne with a Sinister grin. This made Marianne uneasy.

"All members of the Royal Family are to have regular health tests. We've recently looked into yours."

Marianne's eyes widened.

"We found something interesting in your DNA. A rather eye-catching _gene_."

Marianne's eyes widened in fear. V.V grinned a sinister smile.

"Lady Marianne."

Two guards came down the stairs. Marianne turned to scold them.

"I told you both to stay out of this. I-"

She was silenced when she heard a click behind herself.

* * *

***Bang!* *Bang!***

Lelouch was awoken by the sound of two booms nearby. They sounded like they were downstairs. But what could be happening down there?

"What's happening?" Lelouch asked as he stood up from his bed.

When he walked out of his room, he heard the door next to his creaking.

"Nunnally?

His sweet little sister looked frightened. "Lelouch? What happened? I heard a loud noise."

Lelouch didn't want to see her worried. He hated it when she was. "It's okay Nunnally. I'm sure it's fine." Lelouch tried to sound encouraging. But mom and Euphie were certainly better at this than he was. "I'll go and check. Just wait for me here."

"No. What if you get hurt?"

While that was a possibility, he wanted her to stay calm. "It's fine Nunnally. I'll just look and come back. Now go back to bed. You're safe."

Nunnally looked uncertain, but she would never disobey her big brother. "Ok. If you are sure."

Nunnally walked back into her room, and Lelouch walked to the stairs. He descended them, hoping to be able to find the source of the noise.

"It's dark here. Maybe I should..."

Lelouch's ramble was cut off when he saw something larger than himself slumped on the ground.

"Is this what caused the noise? Did it fall?"

Curious, and seeing no one else around, Lelouch walked to the object. He noticed that there were no servants in the room, so he would look at it himself. He knelt down and rolled the object towards himself.

It was Mother.

But... she wasn't there. Her eyes were empty. The two holes in her chest must be what emptied her.

"M-mother..."

What was going on? What happened?

As tears fell from Lelouch's eyes, and a scream threatened to come out, Lelouch didn't realize the effect he was having around him.

* * *

"Wait."

V.V was making his escape with his associate when he noticed something.

"What is it?"

"Look at the bars."

They both turned their eyes to the gates. Specifically, they looked at the bars of the mansion. They were wobbling.

"Marianne had the gene. Did we ever check her children?"

"No."

V.V smirked. As he did, the gates of the Villa began bending even further. The cars in the area were toppling. The knobs on the doors were being crushed. The main gate of the Villa bent out of shape, becoming spiral in shape.

Any and all metal in the are was being moved.

V.V. smirked.

"Let's go back for a moment.

* * *

Lelouch didn't want to believe that any of this was real.

How?

How could anyone have gotten in? The Villa was meant to be one of the most secure places in the capital. Who got in?

"Uhh..."

Lelouch could feel it. The heat in his eyes. The tightening in his chest. The pain in his gut.

But there was another feeling that he ignored. The tingling in his hands.

He could only see the face in front of him.

"Well, you certainly seem like you could be powerful."

Shocked, Lelouch looked up to see someone standing in front of him. A man. A short man. A short man with blue skin, blonde hair, and glowing red eyes. What was he?

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to concern yourself with."

The man then pulled out a dart gun, shooting a pointed projectile at Lelouch's neck. The toxin inside caused the boy to pass out instantly.

"Sir is this wise. The boy is still a prince. This could..."

"I will talk to the emperor. Don't worry, we both have an understanding."

V.V eyed the boy on the ground and smirked.

"None of their kind are to be spared. We cannot allow their threat to linger."

"I understand."

"Good. Now call the doctor. Tell him we'll be sending him a new subject very soon."

* * *

A gray wall was the first thing Lelouch saw when he opened his eyes. A stone wall.

"Where am I?"

Lelouch stood from the dirty bed he had been left in, and he realized his clothes had been changed. He was wearing something that resembled a white jumpsuit. And the place he was in... it was like one of those prison cells he had seen in books and films.

"This... isn't my room."

"Obviously."

Lelouch turned to see a large burly man standing at a door. He seemed like he had been waiting for a while.

"Nice of you to finally wake up. Come on. We need to go."

"Go where?"

"No questions. Get moving."

Lelouch frowned. Who did this man think he was? He had no authority over a prince.

"I will not be going anywhere until I get some answers. What is the place? Who are you? Why am I here?"

The man sneered. Instead of answering any of Lelouch's questions, he simply walked closer to the boy. He pulled the baton from his hip and pressed it against Lelouch's neck.

It was an electrical baton.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

Lelouch yelled as the electricity coursed through his body. Forcing him to feel pain like he never had before. He fell to the ground, his body writhing in agony.

"Question me, freak, and you'll get more than just a warning. Now get up."

Not seeing any other option, Lelouch lifted himself from the ground, his body feeling weaker than before.

The guard man walked outside the cell, and Lelouch followed.

He was shocked by the cells. Many of them were open, letting Lelouch see inside them.

They were all filled with children. The oldest person Lelouch saw couldn't be older than fifteen.

"What is this place?"

"What did I say about questions?"

The guard's hand fell to his baton. Lelouch stopped asking questions.

He instead focused on the children around him. Not a single one of them looked they should be here. They all looked slightly malnourished like they were only given barely enough to live. And their eyes...

Their eyes felt like a void. And when they looked at him, they only showed pity.

"We're here. Stand up straight."

The guard took Lelouch to a door. When he opened it, he basically pushed Lelouch inside. Once he was in, Lelouch realized that the room resembled a basic office. There was a desk, a carpet, and important papers portrayed on the wall. There was even a man in a suit sitting at the desk.

"Ah, so you must be our new subject. How are you feeling young man?"

"Um, confused. Why am I here?"

The man merely gave Lelouch an amused look. "Let me guess, you don't remember your moment of awakening, do you?"

"My... what?"

"No worries, I received your file beforehand." The man pulled forward a folder on his desk He opened it to a specific page.

"Let's see. Experienced a terrible trauma," he eyed Lelouch directly, "as they all do. And at that moment, the gates bent, the doors crumbled, and cars were suddenly flipped. All of these events occurred directly in your general area, as a result of your actions."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "I did that? I don't remember. I just..."

Memories of his mother flashed his mind. Lelouch was shocked into silence by them.

"Yes, I suppose this trauma of yous might have been somewhat distracting," the man said offhandedly. "In any case, let us get introductions out of the way. From now on, you may call me Dr. Asplund. And I know who you are."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "You do? Does that mean...?"

"Yes. As of now, your designation is Subject 19-63-01."

Lelouch frowned. "What? No, my name is-"

***Crackle***

Lelouch turned quickly to see that the guard had turned on his baton. The doctor held up his hand.

"Oh dear boy, it seems that they truly did not tell you anything. Were you under the assumption that you still had any rights?"

"What do you mean?"

The man sighed as he took off his glasses. "The moment your _unique trait_ awakened, you lost any and all rights you may have held previously. You see, you are no longer human."

Lelouch nearly stumbled. "W-what?"

"There is a gene inside you that makes you less than one. It seems that you inherited it from your mother, Dr. Asplund read from the file. "In any case, lunchtime should be soon. You will meet your new group there. We can begin experiments in the afternoon."

"Experiments? Sir, I-"

"Geffrey, please be so kind as to take our new subject to his cell. It seems I am done with him for the day."

Lelouch could hardly believe what was happening. He- what happened? Where was his family? Why was he here?"

"Get a move on freak. Time to go back to your cell?"

As Lelouch was forced to follow the guard, he could not keep his mind from one remark the doctor made.

" _You are no longer human._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the first seeds of Magneto are planted. Lelouch is now seeing the worst that mankind has to offer. And this is only his first day. There is more to come.
> 
> But if there is one thing about Lelouch that is certain, it's that he doesn't give up. And I have plans in regards to that.
> 
> Also, we have met Lelouch's group. These characters will be significant moving on. I'll see if I can reveal their mutations in the next chapter.
> 
> I know I said I would show how Nunnally is doing, but I ended up focusing on how Lelouch is faring. Not so good, I'll admit.
> 
> I'll show her in the next chapter. Probably.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!

Lelouch stared at the ceiling as his mind replayed the events of the previous few hours.

He remembered waking up yesterday as the prince of the empire. The son of Marianne the Flash. Brother of Nunnally. 17th in line to the throne.

But now he was nothing more than an- experiment. A motherless boy who was now being told he was less than human.

What was going on? Wy had this happened?

Was Nunnally alright? Was she safe?

"Hey, freak! it's lunchtime. Get out of the bed."

Lelouch heard the guard. Geffrey, he believed the name was.

"Time for you to meet your group. Best not to keep them waiting, so hurry up."

Lelouch stood up from the bed and followed behind Geffrey. The walked out of the cell and descended some flights of stairs. It seemed that Lelouch's room was three stories above the ground.

When they reached the main level, Lelouch was surprised at what he saw at the center of the room.

It was a statue. A green statue, one of a girl. It looked like it was made of either crystal or diamond. And the girl in it looked scared.

"Don't get distracted freak. Keep moving."

The two of them walked past some hallways. They stopped at what appeared to be a mess hall.

"See that table over there?"

Geffrey pointed at a table occupied by an older boy, another his age, and a girl with blonde hair.

"Go sit with them. They're your group now."

Lelouch hesitated before moving.

"Hurry up. I'm not here to babysit you. Get moving."

One hit from the baton forced Lelouch to move. He walked towards the table. He stopped when he reached its edge. He heard Geffrey's communicator go off as he left the man.

"Um, hello."

"Hi," the girl said weakly.

"Hello," came the blond boy's response.

The boy with blue hair said nothing.

"I suppose I'm here now. The guard said this is my group now."

"Yeah, we were missing a member," the tall boy replied. He seemed like he was trying to be cheerful. He partially succeeded.

"My name is Orpheus. How about you?"

"My name is- Lelouch." He decided not to give his last name. If his suspicion was correct, royalty might be popular here.

"Nice to meet you, Lelouch," Orpheus said. "This young lady here is Leila. The quiet one there is Akito."

The blue-haired boy shuffled slightly at his name, but he said nothing. Leila offered a small smile, but she turned away as well.

Orpheus leaned over to Lelouch. "Give it time. You're a newcomer, so it'll take time for them to get used to you."

"I suppose," Lelouch responded quietly. "Say, can I ask about..."

"Hey, you!" Geffrey walked to Lelouch. "There's been a change of plans. The doc wants to see you."

Lelouch frowned. "But I just arrived here. Why does he want me?"

"He didn't tell me. And it doesn't matter. He called, so you're coming. Hurry up."

Geffrey grabbed Lelouch by the collar and forced him to walk in a direction. He had no choice but to follow. He turned to give one last look to his group. Soon, they were out of sight.

* * *

Lelouch kept walking with Geffrey until they reached an office.

"Boss wants to talk to you. Don't waste his time."

Geffrey opened the door and pushed Lelouch inside. He then closed it, leaving Lelouch with the doctor.

The office was different from the ones Lelouch had seen before. Schneizel certainly wouldn't put medical beds and tools on the other of the room. Dr. Asplund sat at a desk.

"Ah. 19-63-01. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Lelouch frowned. "Dr. Asplund, could I ask that you not call me that? My name is..."

"I know who you are, your highness. No need for introductions."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "You know who I am? Then why...?"

"You were previously royalty Lelouch. The word you should listen to there is _formerly_ ," Asplund explained. "The moment the gene inside you activated, your rights to inheritance or status were lost. You are now nothing more than an experiment."

"N-no. That's impossible. My father-"

"Has agreed to this."

Dr. Asplund pulled out a file. From that file, he took out a sheet of paper. It was a document. A document that relinquished all of Lelouch's rights. It was signed.

By Charles Zi Britannia.

"No. He- he wouldn't..."

"Yes, he has. It would be best for you to accept that soon."

Lelouch wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted this to end.

He couldn't do any of that. Not if he still wanted to save face.

"What- what's going on then? Why was I called here?"

"There's no need to be afraid. Relax," Asplund said. "You see, I'm not necessarily like other Britannians."

Lelouch frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I have seen the speeches of the Emperor. Very riveting, though I don't entirely agree," Dr. Asplund said. "Weapons and arms won't improve the world. Might does make right, but any idiot can use a gun after all."

Dr. Asplund licked the chocolate from his fingers.

"Do you know what will bring great change?"

Lelouch didn't. "No."

"Genetics. Evolution. It is what took us from single-celled organisms to the dominant lifeforms on the planet. And it is only through continued challenges that humanity will continue to improve. Challenges like you and your kind."

Lelouch frowned. What was he talking about? And why was any of this relevant?

"Now, is there anything you want to ask me, 19-63-01?"

Lelouch was concerned with how the doctor said the numbers so easily over his name, but he decided to answer.

"I want to know why I'm here."

"It's quite simple really. We are here to determine how large of a threat you are."

"What?"

Asplund ignored Lelouch's question and continued.

"There is much unknown about your ability. The best way to learn how to counter your people is to learn how these abilities work. And today, we will be testing you."

"Testing me? How?"

Dr. Asplund reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin. He placed it on the desk. He then pulled out a remote from his other pocket.

"I am going to turn off the collar. You'll be able to connect with your hidden ability. But I don't want any funny business, understand?"

He pressed the button, and the lights on the collar went out. Lelouch could feel the vibrations from the machine as it lost power.

"Now, I simply want you to move the coin. Just as you did when your gene awakened."

"But- I don't remember what happened."

"According to your file, you moved and destroyed several different objects in your vicinity using only your mind. And anger as fuel," Asplund explained. "I want you to do that again, but on a smaller scale. Moving a coin shouldn't be any more difficult than moving a gate or a car, surely?"

Lelouch decided to try. He had nothing to lose if he didn't.

He reached his hands out towards the coin. He tried to make it move.

But it was clear that he couldn't.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch said as he put down his hands. "I- I can't do it. This is impossible."

The doctor's face fell. He was clearly disappointed.

"One thing I can say about our nation. We have some truly effective methods."

He grabbed the bell on his disk.

RING* *RING*

Two guards came through the door. But they were different from the one Lelouch had seen. They were more heavily armed, with larger weapons. They even had guns and helmets.

And they were dragging a child in their arms.

The girl was small, younger than Lelouch. She was also bald, with a skin tone Lelouch had never seen before. She almost looked truly yellow.

"19-63-01, meet 17-29-43. This young woman can secrete a special toxin from his skin. Don't worry though. The most hse can do is make you fall asleep."

That was his skill? The why he here? Did they want Lelouch to fall asleep? Did they want to move his group? And why did the girl look so young?

She looked almost Nunnally's age. Her face almost reminded him of her too. Why did they bring her here?

Lelouch had even more questions when he saw Dr. Asplund pull a gun from his desk.

"Here is what we are going to do. I am going to count to three, and you are going to move the coin. You don't move the coin, I will pull the trigger."

Lelouch's eyes widened.

"What? But I-"

"One."

Lelouch realized that he couldn't talk his way out of this. He wasn't a prince here. He wasn't even seen as human.

He needed to move the coin to save the girl's life.

Lelouch reached out with his hands. He tried, _reaching_ the coin. _Connecting_ with it, maybe. He tried to make it listen to his mind. Anything to get it to move even a little bit.

But it wouldn't.

"Two."

It wouldn't budge. Lelouch was sweating almost pleading. Lelouch didn't want the other boy to die. He could even hear him.

" _Please_."

" _Three._ "

***BAM!***

The gunshot rang out. The sound that came after was that of a body hitting the floor.

Lelouch, his eyes widened in shock, looked to see Dr. Asplund. The man was looking at him in disappointment.

Against his better judgment, Lelouch turned around. He saw the floor.

The girl's eyes were still open.

Lelouch felt something break in that moment

He focused a glare at Dr. Asplund. The boy's face held nothing but hatred and content. He also felt something new. Something different. Something that was coming from inside of him.

And he could feel how the world around him changed because of it. Because of this anger.

***CRUNCH***

Dr. Asplund's eyes widened slightly as he turned to the bell on his desk. It looked to be imploding on itself. The small device crumbled like paper, becoming smooshed. It now resembled a crumpled ball.

"Yes!" the doctor exclaimed in excitement. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Lelouch's anger grew. He had just killed a boy, and he was _smiling_?!

" **AAAAAHHHHH!** "

Lelouch's scream and rage rippled across the room. Especially on the metal.

The cabinet crumbled on itself. The tables across the room jumped from their spots and floated over the area. And the guards felt their helmets tighten.

"Boss! Ugh! What is this?!"

Asplund paid them no mind. Guards could be replaced. This experience could not be. He continued to smile as Lelouch continued his rampage.

He tossed medical tools into the walls. He bent the bars over the windows. He even made one fo the doorknobs explode from its place on the door.

It wasn't until Lelouch calmed down that the chaos ceases. His screams faded as his anger was quelled. All he could do now was stay in place. Tears dripped from his eyes as he felt despair like never before.

"This is wonderful. Truly wonderful!" Dr. Asplund giggled like an excited child who had just been given candy. He had already turned Lelouch's collar back on. "It seems that to unlock your ability, anger is required. Anger, and pain."

The doctor walked to Lelouch and clasped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "You and I, we are going to do marvelous work. I just know it."

Asplund slid the coin into Lelouch's hand. "Keep it. A memento."

Lelouch stared at the coin in his hand. It was a simple nickel coin. It wasn't worth much in Britannia. It would probably be next to worthless anywhere else.

It was also the only thing in the room he wasn't able to move.

It was what cost the girl her life.

* * *

Lelouch couldn't sleep.

How could he, after everything that had just happened? He was dead to the world. No one would be rescuing him. And he might not make it here. He couldn't even move a coin to save a little girl.

And the doctor said he had more in store. What did that mean?

All he could do as he laid on the bed of his cell was stare at the coin. The only piece of metal he hadn't been able to move. One side was the lion and snake of Britannia, the other was simply the currency amount. The one little thing he had been asked to do was move it. His failure to do that had cost that girl her life.

He couldn't do it now even if he wanted to. The collar was on. He couldn't connect to his ability even if he tried.

The only option he had was to learn.

He had a weapon, this strange power. He had to learn to control it. The doctor intended to do so, and Lelouch intended to help in that. Even if it involved torture, it would be Lelouch's best hope.

He had no intention to stay here forever. It didn't matter that his family had no abandoned him. He could start over elsewhere. Anywhere away from here. Whatever it took, he would escape.

Whatever it took. He would survive.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Where's the new guy?"

Orpheus looked up at Akito. The boy rarely spoke, so it was noteworthy when he did.

"I don't know. But he is new here, so he might be having trouble finding this place. We should be patient."

"He's here," Leila said suddenly.

The three looked to see their new group member walking towards them. He sat down at the table with them, not saying a word as he did.

"I figured out my power."

Leila, Akito, and Orpheus both turned to him. They were surprised at the change in his voice. They had only heard him once yesterday, but this change was noticeable.

He was no longer innocent. They could tell.

"I can- move metal with my mind."

Lelouch started eating without saying another word. Neither did anyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nunnally. Wake up."

The young princess opened her eyes at the sound of her name. She lifted her body on her bed. She saw her sister standing above her.

"Cornelia? What's going on?"

Cornelia took a moment before answering. That alone told Nunnally that something was wrong. Her half-sister's silence only cemented her suspicions.

"Cornelia?"

The older girl shook her head. "I'm sorry Nunnaly. I'm just- trying to wrap my head around this myself."

"Around what? What happened?"

"It- it happened last night, Nunnally."

Last night? Wasn't that when Lelouch told her not to worry? He said he would take care of the noise she had heard.

"Did something happen?"

Cornelia looked like she was about to choke. "There- there really isn't any way to say this. I have to get it out."

Cornelia sighed.

"Your mother was shot last night. And Lelouch is missing."

Nunnally's eyes widened at the news. "Shot? Missing?" She stood up from the bed, panic starting to build up.

"How did this happen? Why did it happen?"

"Nunnally we- we don't know. Not yet. We're still trying to figure it out ourselves."

Cornelia took hold of the younger girl's shoulders and guided her back to the bed. She had to get her to relax.

"I promise Nunnally. I've ordered people to start investigating. We'll find out what happened."

" _And I'll make sure they pay with their lives. They will not live after insulting our family like this._ "

"You shouldn't kill them," Nunnally said, causing Cornelia to frown. "I don't want anyone to be hurt."

"Nunnally, what are you talking about?"

"You said you wanted to kill them. I don't think you should."

Cornelia's frown depended. "Nunnally, I didn't say anything."

Now both girls were frowning.

"But- I heard you."

"Maybe it slipped out. In any case," Cornelia straightened herself. "I think you should come to live with me and Euphie for a while. Until we can determine what happened."

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"You won't be. I promise Nunnally," Cornelia said with a smile. "Come on. We don't want to keep Euphie waiting. I told her you would be playing with her today."

Nunnally gave a small smile. "I would like that."

As the two girls left the Aries Vila that day, they both had very different thoughts in their minds. Cornelia's concerns laid mostly with the safety of the royal family. Marianne was found dead, and now her son Lelouch was missing as well. Her brother was missing.

This was a matter of national security. Or it would be if Father would treat it as such. She had bought her concerns to the Emperor, who had a non-negotiable response prepared.

" _The Empire is as strong now as it has ever been. If we have lost two royals, it is because they did not deserve their station! Their weakness has been erased!_ "

Cornelia knew better than to question the emperor directly. That was why she had bowed her head and left as soon as her father had finished. It was also why she had decided to keep her personal investigation a secret. Only Schneizel knew about her plans, and she hasn't even told him everything. It was a way to not endanger herself or her sisters.

One way or another, she would discover what happened.

But Nunnally wasn't a naturally vengeful person. She tried to be kind and forgiving, even when the rest of her family wasn't. That was why she only had one thought in her mind.

" _I hope Lelouch is ok._ "

* * *

"Come on Lelouch. It's our time."

Lelouch looked up from his barely touched food (if slime on a plate counted as food) and saw Orpheus standing over him.

"Time for what?"

"Practice."

As Lelouch raised an eyebrow, it was Leila who answered.

"You'll see when you get there. We should go."

Not knowing what else to do, Lelouch decided to follow his group to whatever "practice" happened to be. They walked through the halls of the prison, armed guards watching their every move.

" _If this collar on, I wonder what I could do to them. I don't think their guns would help them._ "

Lelouch focused back on his group when they turned towards a particularly narrow hall. They reached a door at the end of it.

"This is the practice room. Why don't we show you the inside?"

Orpheus opened the door, allowing Leila, Akito, and Lelouch to walk inside.

When Lelouch heard the words "practice room", in his mind he imagined a laboratory. A room where the doctor would run his experiments on the rest of the kids in the prison.

He wasn't expecting a gym.

The room was large, about the size of a soccer field. There was a track that ran across the edges. There was exercise equipment as well. Dumbells, barbells, benches, treadmills, there was a lot of exercise equipment laid around.

"This place is meant for the guards to train. But they let us use it too. If we are scheduled." Orpheus said.

"Scheduled?"

"Yeah. We get certain times a month to come in. But there are still guards, so you should be careful."

Lelouch looked up to see a podium on the walls. They were hidden by the glass, but Lelouch could feel the gazes of the soldiers bearing down on them.

"What do we use the room for?"

Orpheus grinned. "Remember the name. What do you think?"

The realization shocked Lelouch. And now that he realized it, there was a change in his collar. He could feel it. Not just the fact that it was around his neck, but he could _feel_ it. The metal. it was made of. The vibrations it was giving off. He could even feel what _kind_ of metal it was made of.

Lelouch took his focus off of the collar for a moment. "We can use our powers here."

"Exactly. The collars are dampened just a little bit, allowing us to use our abilities. Though there are guards stationed around, and they can reset the collars if they want. So you should avoid going crazy with them."

"I see."

At that moment, a hundred possibilities passed through Lelouch's mind. In this one room, so many doors were opened to him. If this room allowed him access to his power, he could learn to control it. And if he could control it, he could use it. And by using his power, he could find the means to escape the prison. He could reunite with his family. He could make his father answer for what he did to him. With the power he had, he could _make_ him answer.

But first-

"You never did say what you could do."

Lelouch's statement caught everyone's attention. He wasn't wrong.

"I suppose we haven't," Orpheus said while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I can show you mine. Watch."

Lelouch watched as Orpheus stood at the white line on the track. He leaned down in a runner's position. Lelouch figured from that fact that Orpheus must have an ability related to movement. But what was it?

Orpheus took a deep breath. Then he took off. Faster than Lelouch could see.

All he could discern were afterimages. Blurs of movement that went across the track an infinite amount of times.

"How- what...?"

"He can move very quickly," Leila told Lelouch. "That's the simplest way to explain what he does."

"It is a gross oversimplification, given the fact that I can do more than that. But it will do for now," Orpheus said as he stopped running and appeared in front of his group. Lelouch almost jumped back in shock, but he managed to stop himself. "Leila, why don't you show him what you can do?"

The girl's eyes widened for a slight moment, but she nodded. "Can someone get me a ball? Or something to throw for a demonstration?"

"Wait right there. I'll get one," Orpheus said. He came back soon with a basketball (Lelouch assumed it was one. He had never seen one in order to be sure).

"Are you ready Leila?"

"Give me a moment."

Leila started staring at her hands. When Lelouch looked, he saw purple light encompassing her fingers. It became less translucent and fierier as she concentrated.

Then she threw out her hand. The light was tossed like a dart, and then it stuck in the air. The ball of light morphed into what looked like a tear in space. Lelouch could see the ceiling through the hole. And when he looked up, there was another such hole above him as well.

"Her power is pretty cool," Orpheus says as he stood in front of the closest hole. He then throws the ball inside it. It comes out from the portal on the ceiling. Lelouch has to move back a few feet to avoid being hit by the ball.

"Those were... portals?"

"Yes," Leila said as she caught her breath. It seemed that her power took more energy than Lelouch originally assumed. "I- have some basic control over them. And creating them is easy. It's just keeping them open that's difficult."

"I see," Lelouch said. What he did not say aloud were the ideas he suddenly had concerning her power. He wanted to escape. Maybe she could-

"That was Leila's power. Akito?"

The other boy didn't say anything. He instead walked past all of them, going to a corner of the gym that had poles. The kind used by gymnasts. He silently grabbed one from a pile on the floor.

The pole, a long gray piece of plastic, changed the instant Akito's fingers wrapped around it. Lelouch could see a faint white glow take shape around it. The glow grew until it seemed like the pole was bathed in bluish-gray fiery energy. Akito held the pole over his shoulder, aiming it at the wall. When he was satisfied with his aim, he vaulted the poll.

The pole, which seemed like it would break if someone bent it too much, broke through the wall. It broke in like a drill, the solid stone doing nothing to deter it. It stayed in place, half a pole sticking out of a wall.

As Lelouch's eyes widened, Orpheus decided to explain.

"Akito can change anything he gets his hands on. Doesn't matter if it's a hammer or a piece of paper. Once he wraps his finger around it, it becomes indestructible."

"That's incredible," Lelouch said honestly. It seemed like Akito could make a deadly weapon out of ay object simply by holding it. That could be useful. Now all he needed was...

"You."

Lelouch abruptly looked to see Akito. The boy had just spoken to him for the first time. His voice was deeper and more weathered than it should be for a person his age. And it sounded almost entirely angry. There had to be a story behind it.

"You said your power had to do with metal. Is that correct?"

Lelouch nodded. As a response, Akito pointed to a bench press in the corner. Lelouch understood. And he grinned slightly.

"I suppose I can try to put on a demonstration."

Lelouch stood close to the bench and stretched out his hand. He tried to focus specifically on the barbell. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focus entirely on the metal, to make it move.

Seemingly to no avail.

"It's alright Lelouch," Orpheus said. He knew from experience how difficult it could be to control one's powers at first. "We can keep trying another time. Your powers are recent, so.."

"Could you please be quiet? I'm concentrating."

Orpheus, surprised at how angry and frustrated the younger boy sounded, decided to keep his mouth shut. He just watched as Lelouch tried to use his power.

In Lelouch's mind, he kept replaying the words from the doctor.

" _So we access your gift with anger. Pain and anger._ "

Between his mother's death, his imprisonment, disinheritance, and dehumanization, Lelouch plenty of pain and anger to spare. And he focused it on the barbell.

That's when everyone saw it move.

"He is doing it," Leila whispered to Orpheus. Even Akito, who had been silent until now, looked in a slight surprise.

Their surprise turned to worry when they started to hear the creaking sound. Lelouch had turned his hand into a fist, and it was affecting the barbell.

"Lelouch? Are you...?"

" _Do_. _Not_. Interrupt me."

The barbell lifted from the hold. It rattled as it floated in the air. Then the crunching started.

"Lelouch?"

The ex-prince paid no mind to anyone or anything. His focus was on the barbell that he was crushing in his grip. The metal itself collapsed on itself. The shaft in between was crushed when the two dumbells came crashing together. The two dumbells then shifted together, almost as if they were morphing into a crumbled orb.

When Lelouch was done, the only thing that remained was a wrinkly ball of steel. It smashed on the floor.

"That's coming out of your lunch kid."

The guards had been watching them from behind the glass. But Lelouch paid them no mind. He had just used his powers with a real intention for the first time. He was one step closer now.

"We- should probably go now," Orpheus suddenly said. "They might get mad if we break anything else. We should risk it."

Akito and Leila nodded, while Lelouch simply followed behind them. He had other issues on his mind than broken property.

* * *

**That Night**

Lelouch stared at the coin in his palm. If he wants to escape, he needs to come up with a plan. And he already has some ideas.

The first thing he will need to do is get rid of the collar. While it's on, he has little chance of anything. But without it, his power will be useful. The same goes for his group.

Orpheus's ability will be useful to clear away guards. The same goes for Akito. His ability to make unbreakable weapons simply by toughing something w

But the real ace would be Leila. If her powers could theoretically open spaces towards anywhere, then they could give them an accessway outside the prison. And once the portals closed, then neither the guards nor the doctor would have any way of following them. They would be free.

All Lelouch needed to do now was convince them of the plan.

* * *

**Next Day**

"You want to do **What**?!"

"Quiet! They'll hear you?"

Both Leila and Orpheus closed their mouths to avoid being heard. Luckily, none of the guards had been paying any attention to them.

"Lelouch, what you're asking is impossible," Orpheus said solemnly.

"No one has ever escaped. Our powers won't help" Leila added.

"Then let's not focus too much on our powers. Let's focus on something else."

"On what?" Orpheus asked.

"A plan."

"A plan?" Leila scoffed. "I mean no offense Lelouch, but if you meant to sound inspirational, you have completely failed in that regard."

"What?"

"Leila, don't make fun of him," Orpheus said, turning his attention to the newcomer. "What she means Lelouch, is that it has been attempted before. Many times. No one likes being imprisoned. Many acted on that. But it never works."

"Why not?"

"Because _they_ have every advantage. They have weapons. They have the manpower. They have our powers suppressed by the collars."

"What if we could get the collars off? Would that work?"

Orpheus sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Even if we got rid of the collars, there are still guards. They're adults, they're armed, and they outnumber us. What advantages do we have?"

"Surprise," Lelouch said confidently. "They are expecting us to even try and plot an escape. Let's keep it that way. If we can catch them off guard, we can increase our chances."

Akito chose to speak again. "And how would you suggest we carry through this plan?"

Lelouch sighed. "I'll be honest, I only have some ideas. But that's why I'm here. A plan works best when its concrete, and I need input."

Lelouch looked to all of them. "I know we just met. I know that we have little reason to trust each other. But do any of us really want to live the rest of our lives as prisoners? Or do we want to at least _try_ to escape?"

The other three looked at each other. Even if they said nothing, it was clear that they were all discussing it with each other.

"These ideas of yours," Leila finally said, "what are they?"

Lelouch had to stop himself from smiling devilishly.

"Well then. Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wheels in Lelouch's head are turning. Things will get interesting soon.
> 
> Also, Nunnally is starting to develop gifts of her own. She has quite the road ahead of her.
> 
> For people wondering about Orpheus, his power is actually not based on Quicksilver. He is based on another mutant. Does anyone want to guess? Also, any guesses for Leila or Akito?
> 
> The next chapter will give more details about the characters. I'm looking forward to that.
> 
> I'm also looking forward to what happens after Lelouch's plan unfolds. I won't say what happens, but there will be consequences. Lelouch will never be the same as he once was.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time.
> 
> Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fun fact. Magneto's first appearance in Marvel Comics was in X-Men Issue #1, 1963.
> 
> With this, I am doing a hard reboot of my X-Men/Code Geass stories. I will keep what I have up, but from now on, this is the true canon.
> 
> I'm starting this story with explanations. The first couple of chapters will focus on Lelouch having to survive now that his mutation has appeared. I'll also be focusing on other things. They'll be shown in the next chapter.
> 
> We will also see the reactions from the rest of the family to Marianne's death. And Lelouch's disappearance. That will lead to some important developments.
> 
> Also, the Asplund in this story is not Lloyd. That will be explained better at a later date.
> 
> Anyway, please leave reviews, and I will see you all next time.


End file.
